warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ivypool
|apps = Hollowpaw (Unofficial) |livebooks = ''Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks = None}} Ivypool is a silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, white paws, and a white belly. History In the Power of Three Series ''Sunrise :Ivykit is born to Birchfall and Whitewing, along with her sister, Dovekit, in the middle of leaf-bare. :In the end of the book, Ivykit and Dovekit make their first venture out of the nursery with all of the warriors watching them. Sandstorm asks what they named them, and Birchfall proudly replies Ivykit and Dovekit. Sandstorm comments that they are good names for the two kits. Jayfeather, who is listening to them, realizes that one of the two kits may be the third in the prophecy ''"There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws," since Hollyleaf had disappeared, and they are Firestar's kin, the one whom received the prophecy. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :At the beginning of the book, Ivykit becomes an apprentice, along with her sister, Dovekit, taking the names of Ivypaw and Dovepaw. They seem to get along really well together, and want to do everything together. She is apprenticed to Cinderheart, while Dovepaw is mentored to Lionblaze. The two newly made mentors take them down to the lake to on a water patrol to gather water for the rest of the . Ivypaw wanders away and investigates a dead fish. Rainstorm, a RiverClan warrior, charges when he sees her but before he can attack, falls in the mud as he tries to attack her. After he is rescued, they escort him back to the ThunderClan camp. :When Dovepaw is praised in front of all of the warriors for her catches, Ivypaw becomes jealous and angry, having only caught a tiny shrew. Later, when Dovepaw tells everyone that it was big brown animals blocking the stream, Ivypaw is again frustrated and believes Dovepaw only wants to be in the center of attention, leaving her sister speechless and depressed. She becomes even more jealous when Dovepaw is chosen to go on a special quest to see what happened to the water. She avoids saying good-bye by pretending to sleep. :As the day progresses, Ivypaw becomes resentful to her apprentice duties and even kicks a pebble at Mousefur when the elder scolds her, but is rebuked by Cinderheart. Her mentor goes on to tell her that they will be going to practice fighting, but Ivypaw is no happier. Briarpaw volunteers to come along and help her. :Later, Jayfeather teaches all of the apprentices some basic knowledge of herbs. He explains that dock leaves strengthen pads, and Bumblepaw mentions that they would be good to find on long journeys, which Ivypaw's jealous and angry emotions come towards her, Bumblepaw's remark reminding her of the long journey her sister and her mentor had been chosen to go on. :A few more days pass, and Lionblaze and Dovepaw finally return home. Dovepaw seeks out her sister, and when she finds Ivypaw, her sister is hanging back, looking shy and nervous. She confesses that she thought Dovepaw wouldn't miss her, but Dovepaw tells her that she did all the time. :After making a report to Firestar, Ivypaw and Dovepaw head down to the lake to see if it had grown any bigger. Dovepaw steps on the remains of Jayfeather's stick, but she is not hurt. She afterward promises Ivypaw that she will never leave her behind again. She does not appear after this. Fading Echoes :Ivypaw wakes up one morning, and Brambleclaw invites her on a border patrol with him, Lionblaze, Dovepaw, and Cinderheart. Ivypaw is very eager to go, so the patrol leaves camp, and Ivypaw begins happily playing with Dovepaw, successfully tricking her by playing dead. They stop when they see how large the lake has grown, and Brambleclaw scolds them for playing like kits. Then, Ivypaw steps on the broken remains of Jayfeather's stick and gets a small splinter in her foot, which she has to go to Cinderheart to get taken out. :Later on, Cinderheart and Lionblaze are teaching their apprentices how to climb trees, despite the fact that it is raining. They begin to practice hopping from tree to tree, and Ivypaw bets Dovepaw that she can make it back to the hollow without touching the ground, but their competition is cut short when the branch Dovepaw is on suddenly breaks. She plummets to the ground, but is not hurt at all. :That night, Dovepaw convinces her sister to sneak into WindClan with her, making it seem like a sort of challenge. Ivypaw is slightly reluctant at first, but then agrees. They make it all the way to WindClan's camp when Ivypaw tries to stop her, but Dovepaw is determined to see Sedgewhisker and Whitetail. Dovepaw wakes up Sedgewhisker in the warriors' den just before Weaselfur finds them. He sounds the alarm and all of WindClan wakes up. Onestar orders Breezepelt and Heathertail to escort the apprentices home. The two warriors lead them back to the ThunderClan camp and wait while Firestar is woken up by Rosepetal. Firestar speaks briefly with them, putting their punishments into the paws of their mentors. They begin to leave when Firestar stops Dovepaw, asking to talk to her, but not Ivypaw, which makes her feel a bit jealous. :Ivypaw is on the cover of Fading Echoes. :Both of them are confined to camp for a quarter moon as punishment, but Ivypaw begins to notice that Firestar and the senior warriors are treating Dovepaw differently than her. She even says this to Dovepaw, who dodges her accusations, but Ivypaw seems annoyed at this treatment. She gets frustrated when Lionblaze calls Dovepaw away when Dovepaw was grooming her fur. :That night, Ivypaw has a dream where she visits a meadow, but soon a mysterious brown tom appears. She asks him if it is his meadow, and he says no, but offers to show her some useful hunting techniques. She eagerly learns from him, and is able to catch a mouse then. She is proud of her catch when the tom shows her a new stalking technique as well. He asks about her sister, and Ivypaw replies that Dovepaw is clever and funny, and the bravest cat she knew. They separate soon, and the tom tells her that his name is Hawkfrost. Ivypaw wakes up then and finds Dovepaw only just returning home. Cinderheart calls her over, and Ivypaw finds out that Blossompaw, Briarpaw, and Bumblepaw were going to have their assessment, but they would be doing it pairs. Ivypaw is paired with Blossompaw, who complains that Ivypaw is not a good hunter, and asks if Dovepaw could be her partner instead. The warriors insist that these are the pairings, so Blossompaw angrily tells Ivypaw just to stay out of her way. Hawkfrost then tells her that she is just as good a hunter as Dovepaw, so Ivypaw grows confident and manages to catch a squirrel with the technique Hawkfrost showed her. Blossompaw only manages to catch a blackbird, and is then angry at Ivypaw for showing her up at her own assessment. :Back at camp, Ivypaw sees Dovepaw and decides to tell her about Hawkfrost. Before Ivypaw has a chance to say who the warrior is, Lionblaze calls Dovepaw away. Ivypaw is secretly angry at Dovepaw and thinks that Dovepaw does not care for her. She is noted to say, "Couldn't Lionblaze manage a few moments without his precious apprentice?," after Dovepaw apologetically slips out of the apprentice den. Ivypaw slinks into her nest, hoping Hawkfrost would teach her more hunting moves so her Clan would think she was better than her sister. :The next time she is seen, Ivypaw is noticeably happier and more cheerful when she joined her Clanmates so they could collect more moss. She acts indifferent about racing Dovepaw in collecting moss. As they begin collecting moss, Ivypaw calls out to Toadstep to watch her as she slid on her belly through the grass. Whitewing sees the two together and orders them to collect moss together. Ivypaw then finds Dovepaw in the middle of an argument with Lionblaze. Having overheard their conversation, Ivypaw asks why Lionblaze thought that Dovepaw would've known something about ShadowClan crossing the borders. When Dovepaw awkwardly dodges the question, Ivypaw demands to know what was so complicated that she couldn't tell her own sister. Ivypaw then says that Dovepaw was jealous of her dream from StarClan, and finally reveals her jealousy of Dovepaw before leaving. Back at camp, Ivypaw refuses to speak to her sister, acting like she wasn't there. :She later has another dream where she visits Hawkfrost. He asks a few questions before teaching her a new battle move. He instructs her to jab her paws simultaneously on his tendon the back of his joint. Ivypaw quickly gets the move down before Hawkfrost asks about her sister. She gets angry at remembering her, revealing to him that she almost told of their meetings, but wasn't going to now. Hawkfrost agrees with her decision and tells her that Dovepaw isn't her echo- that they didn't have to share everything. Ivypaw wakes up soon, and goes out on a patrol to start a mock battle. The cats split up into two groups to try and reach a piece of territory on the others' side. Ivypaw tries out her new move and it works successfully on Birchfall. The other warriors see her perform it, and they especially Leafpool, become slightly suspicious before getting back to the mock battle. She comforts Bumblestripe when he says that it's not fair that Briarlight can't enjoy being a warrior. :The next time that they meet, Hawkfrost shows Ivypaw a few of her new Clanmates, but then sets a new challenge for her - to get past a line drawn on the ground. She makes her first attempt, but Hawkfrost holds her off. Before she can try again, Tigerstar appears before them. Tigerstar entices her, saying that he was still loyal to ThunderClan, but that ShadowClan had needed a leader, so he led them. He gives her a quick test, then reveals to her that ShadowClan was going to invade ThunderClan. He tells her that she must convince Firestar to take back the territory that he gave to ShadowClan many moons ago. :Ivypaw wakes up then, and goes straight to Firestar's den, where he, Brambleclaw, and Graystripe were in the middle of an argument. Ivypaw thinks quickly and then slowly tells all three warriors about a dream she had from StarClan. She tells them she was standing on a strip of ThunderClan territory that had been given to ShadowClan, when she saw a river flowing with ThunderClan blood. She ran back to the hollow, but could only see ShadowClan cats everywhere. She finishes, leaving the three captivated. The three discuss the dream and agree that giving the territory away might have been a sign of weakness, not kindness. :The next day, a battle is agreed on, and Ivypaw stands very still waiting for ShadowClan, while Dovepaw shakes nervously. Ivypaw is very concerned for her sister, because she knows that her training from Hawkfrost will help her in the battle, but Dovepaw has no such training. Blackstar brings his warriors then and a fight ensues. Ivypaw takes on Ratscar when Blossomfall arrives to help her. Ivypaw then looks around for Dovepaw, knowing she must need help since she wasn't trained by Hawkfrost. She finds her sister then, but starts battling Starlingpaw, before quickly beating him. Later, the two are fighting again with Ivypaw steadily pushing back. Tigerheart about to leap at Ivypaw then, but stops when he realizes who it is. The two exchange a small, distinct nod before returning to the battle, but not battling each other. Dovepaw sees their exchange, wondering if they ever met before, but doesn't have time to worry about it. Night Whispers :Ivypaw is seen after the battle helping Blossomfall limp back into the forest. :A short while later, Jayfeather walks in Ivypaw's dreams and sees her in the Dark Forest. Soon, Ivypaw's "mentor," Hawkfrost, arrives. He scolds her for doing a battle move incorrectly. :When Jayfeather tells Lionblaze that they had to talk, Dovepaw overhears them, and soon finds out that Ivypaw had been training in the Dark Forest. When Dovepaw and Ivypaw go to practice a hunting move together, Dovepaw asks her if it was true that she was training in the Dark Forest. After hesitating, Ivypaw confesses that she had been. After arguing, Ivypaw bounds away into the bracken. :Soon afterward, Jayfeather had a vision of Ivypaw walking into camp. Shadows engulf the dens and warriors. Dark Forest cats swarm over the cliffs and begin to attack the Clan, murdering every cat until the camp was covered in crimson blood. The only cat left had been Ivypaw. :When Ivypaw enters the Dark Forest again, Mapleshade attacked her, and pinned her down. Mapleshade hisses at Ivypaw to show more respect. When Hawkfrost arrives, he tells her to let Ivypaw go. Thistleclaw also appears, and they begin a training session. Shredtail lashes out at Ivypaw's eyes, and she realizes that he could have blinded her. She whimpers in her sleep, and Dovepaw hears her and wakes her up. Her eyes were bruised and swollen. Dovepaw tried to get her to stop going to the Place of No Stars, but Ivypaw refuses, thinking that Tigerstar will make her a great warrior. :Hawkfrost later takes Ivypaw to practice water moves with Shredtail, Hollowpaw, and Snowtuft. Ivypaw struggles with the water moves, and when she wakes up, Whitewing notices blood in her nest. Ivypaw protests that it was a thorn in her nest, but is taken to see Jayfeather anyway. Ivypaw knows that he'll know where the scratches came from. :While hunting, Ivypaw tells Dovepaw that she knew she was meeting Tigerheart. She says that she and Tigerheart had also been meeting almost every night in the Dark Forest, and that's why she recognized his scent. Dovepaw doesn't want to believe her sister's words, and runs away. :When Dovepaw and Tigerheart meet again, Ivypaw appears. She hisses that she "knew it," and that now her suspicions were confirmed. Suddenly, a ShadowClan patrol appear, and although Dovepaw gets a chance to hide, Ivypaw is captured. They take her to the ShadowClan camp, where she is guarded by Starlingpaw. She is pestered by Kinkfur's kits while she stays there. :Ivypaw comes home with Brambleclaw, Brackenfur, Graystripe, and Squirrelflight. To make up for the herbs that had to be given up in return for her, Ivypaw spends a whole day hunting. She visits the Dark Forest again, and soon hears Tigerheart and Tigerstar talking. As Ivypaw eavesdrops, she realizes that Tigerstar had been lying to her all along, and that he hadn't been trying to help ThunderClan at all. As she tries to escape and wake up, she is confronted by Mapleshade, who wants Ivypaw to demonstrate her new water techniques. After nearly drowning, Ivypaw sneaks away from Mapleshade and wakes up in the apprentice's den. She, Dovepaw, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather go out into the forest together. Ivypaw tells all of them that Tigerstar had been lying to her all along, and that she never wanted to return to the Dark Forest. Jayfeather and Lionblaze convince her to keep visiting the Dark Forest, so she could spy on them. In the end, Ivypaw agrees. Soon afterward, Dovepaw tells Ivypaw about her powers. At first, Ivypaw is upset that Dovepaw hadn't told her before, but promises to help her prevent the Dark Forest from defeating the Clans. :Ivypaw returns to the Dark Forest that night. Tigerstar takes her to a Dark Forest meeting, where she sits with some other "apprentices," saying that the time for the battle was close. She realizes, to her horror, that the other apprentices were actually eager for the battle. :Brokenstar calls Ivypaw away, and tells her that he had a mission for her. He has Ivypaw show him her climbing skills and attack lunge, and then Brokenstar tells her that she had one more task to complete before she could fight with her "Clanmates." Flametail emerges from the ferns, having gotten lost and wound up in the Dark Forest. Brokenstar commands Ivypaw to kill him, but she protests, saying that Flametail had already died. Brokenstar tells her that all cats either faded away in the end, after they had died, unless another cat killed them first. Brokenstar challenges her loyalty to the Dark Forest. Knowing she had to kill him and prove her "loyalty" or die and not be able to warn the Clans of Tigerstar's treachery, Ivypaw lunges at Flametail, but Tigerheart suddenly appears, knocking her away, refusing to let her destroy what was left of his brother. Tigerstar appears, and tells Brokenstar to leave Flametail alone, as he could only mix herbs. Tigerstar says that he believed that Ivypaw was truly loyal to the Place of No Stars, and when the final battle came, she'd stand with them. Sign of the Moon :Ivypaw is seen taking her assessment with her sister, Dovepaw. During the partner training assessment, Ivypaw tells Dovepaw that her partner was Hazelwing and that they caught many mice together. When Dovepaw seems to be afraid that she won't pass, since she hadn't caught anything, Ivypaw tells her that Firestar will make her a warrior no matter what, since he knew that she was special. Dovepaw replies that she wants to be judged normally like a regular cat. When Firestar asks Cinderheart about how Ivypaw did, she answers that Ivypaw didn't do that well on catching prey by herself, but was a great fighter and worked well with Hazeltail during the partner training assessment. They both pass their assessments and earn their warrior names, Ivypool and Dovewing. After their vigil, Dovewing tells Ivypool not to go to the Dark Forest, because she fears that Ivypool will get hurt, but Ivypool has no choice, because she can't control her dreams, and goes directly to the Dark Forest whenever she falls asleep. :In the Dark Forest, she trains with Thistleclaw and Antpelt. Antpelt hesitates during training when she slips and falls, but ends up being attacked by Thistleclaw, who sees his act of kindness as a show of cowardice. Ivypool is shocked at this, and hates the Dark Forest even more. He is wounded badly but she secretly begs him to wake up, and he vanishes with a moan. She wants to help him, but Thistleclaw says that he was a coward and should be beaten. After he has left, she beats Thistleclaw, but he argued that he was the one that won. Mapleshade, who had been lurking in the shadows tells him the Ivypool was the one that won, and tells Thistleclaw that he was the one who was cheating and should admit that he lost. Mapleshade tells Ivypool that she believes in her loyalty, making Ivypool relieved that her position as a spy was not revealed. Ivypool asks her when the battle will be, but Mapleshade doesn't know, but replies that it will be some time soon. :When Tigerheart and Ivypool see each other again in the Dark Forest, Tigerheart tells her to stop hiding from him, and just admit that what she was going to do to Flametail was wrong. Whenever he and Ivypool meet, he is constantly blaming her and showing aggression towards her for attempting to kill Flametail's soul in the previous book. At the Gathering, she doesn't go, but Dovewing does, and Tigerheart tells Dovewing that Ivypool isn't the cat Dovewing thinks she is. :When Ivypool goes to the Dark Forest again, Blossomfall is introduced as a new Dark Forest warrior, along with Hollowpaw. When the other Dark Forest trainees are ordered to attack her, Ivypool can't help but defend her Clanmate, and comes up with a reasonable excuse for her actions, saying that the Dark Forest cats were all Clanmates, and that it wouldn't make sense to have a new apprentice in the Dark Forest fatally injured on her first visit. It is later revealed that Blossomfall was won over by the Dark Forest in a similar way to Ivypool, being jealous of the amount of attention her sister, Briarlight, is getting from her mother. Ivypool is asked to train Hollowpaw, who is eager to teach bullying apprentices a lesson, but she asks him to keep his claws sheathed during the training bout. In the waking world, Ivypool attempts to ask Blossomfall about the Dark Forest, but she refuses to speak about it. Ivypool is tempted to warn her but would risk her position as a spy, and decides against it. :Then, she and Blossomfall explore the tunnels. They both get trapped underneath. Blossomfall claims that no one will find them there, but then Ivypool spots footprints and asks who made those. Blossomfall thinks she will die, and asks Ivypool if she thinks Millie woud care if she found out about her dying. Ivypool is shocked and replies that Millie would definitely care and that Millie loves Blossomfall just as much as Briarlight. Deeper down the tunnels, they meet an unknown cat (Fallen Leaves) and they ask the cat where the exit is. The cat refuses to show them at first, but then realizes that they don't belong there, and he shows them the way out. Thornclaw snaps at them and Millie snaps at Blossomfall, saying that she should be more careful. Ivypool says that Millie doesn't mean it, but Blossomfall doesn't believe it. Brackenfur says that its okay, and the important thing is that they're safe. :She is seen again when Firestar decides to have the ThunderClan cats train in the nighttime, and is with Sorreltail's patrol, including Lionblaze and Berrynose. They are fighting against Brackenfur's patrol, which consists of Thornclaw, Bumblestripe, and Birchfall. Both patrols are trying to seize control of the old Twoleg nest and stop the other patrol from taking it. :Sorreltail seems to know exactly what Brackenfur thinks and chooses to have their patrol split up, with her and Berrynose guarding the Twoleg nest, and Ivypool and Lionblaze keeping the other patrol out. Lionblaze notes that Ivypool seems extremely comfortable in the dark, and she seems to be sure-footed and slipping through the undergrowth silently like a shadow. Ivypool creates a plan to help their patrol win. She and Lionblaze are positioned on opposite sides of the other patrol, and they wait for the first three cats to go into the undergrowth. Then, when Brackenfur, the leader of the other patrol, comes last, they leap, and capture him as their prisoner. The other cats of Brackenfur's patrol can't help, as Ivypool had already planned that they would get stuck in the undergrowth since it was so dark. Lionblaze thinks that the Dark Forest's training had helped her fight against Brackenfur's patrol, and work well in the darkness. :When they are congratulated by Sorreltail, Lionblaze tells her that it was all Ivypool's work, and not his own, that had allowed their patrol to win. :Ivypool is not seen after this. In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :After Bumblepaw learns the Lightning Strike technique, he is eager to show Ivypaw, and her sister, Dovepaw. He has them pretend to be invaders, as he shows them how to stalk low, then quickly pounce. Dovepaw seems startled by the attack, but Ivypaw isn't impressed, and asks why it is such a great tactic when Bumblepaw didn't even touch her. He tells her he was holding back because it was just a demonstration and he didn't want to actually hurt her, but that he could easily beat her in a fight if he wanted to. :She is still skeptical of how it is such a special tactic until Bumblepaw explains how in a real battle, he would then have retreated, then after a few moments, struck again, just as the enemy would have thought that he'd given up. Bumblepaw then claims excitedly that ThunderClan would soon be known as LightningClan. Trivia *In Erin Hunter Chat 7, it was revealed that Ivypool was named after a friend's daughter, Ivy Poole.Revealed in the ''Seventh Erin Hunter Chat *She has been incorrectly described with green eyes. *She has been described with a silver pelt. Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Whitewing:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 Father: :Birchfall: Sister: :Dovewing: Grandmothers: :Ferncloud:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 :Brightheart:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Grandfathers: :Dustpelt: :Cloudtail: Great-Grandmothers: :Princess:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 219 :Brindleface:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Frostfur:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 62-63 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great Grandfathers: :Jake:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Status Unknown :Fuzzypelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great Grandmother: :Robinwing:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncles: :Spiderleg:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 19 :Shrewpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Foxleap:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 Aunts: :Hollykit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Icecloud: Great Uncles: :Brackenfur:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 :Thornclaw: :Four unnamed kits: Status Unknown :Ashfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 Deceased, Suspected StarClan members Great Aunt: :Cinderpelt: Deceased, Reborn as Cinderheart Great Half-Aunt: :Sandstorm: Great-Great Uncles: :Firestar: :Dustpelt: :Unidentified Kits: Status Unknown :Ravenpaw: Status Unknown Half Great-Great Uncle: :Longtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Cousins: :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Squirrelflight: :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Lionblaze: :Hollyleaf: :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Toadstep:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast :Rosepetal: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrykit: Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:Main Character Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters